Remordimiento
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el momento se había desvanecido y solo quedaba el recuerdo de un beso con sabor a despedida. Liesel/Rudy. para brielle.


**NA: **Los personajes, así como la subtrama pertenecen a Markus Zusak. Yo solo me he permitido jugar con los espacios que dejó en blanco.

Lo que se encuentra entre medias de **[…] **son fragmentos literales sacados de "La ladrona de libros"

Para Brielle. Espero que te guste.

* * *

><p><strong>[…]<strong>

Cuando la recuerdo, veo una larga lista de colores, aunque hay tres que resuenan en mi memoria por encima de todos los demás:

**-0- LOS COLORES -0-**

**ROJO**_**.**_** BLANCO. NEGRO.**

Unos se abalanzan sobre los otros. La rúbrica negra garabateada sobre el cegador blanco que todo lo ocupa, apoyado en el espeso y meloso _rojo._

**[…]**

* * *

><p><strong>1-.<strong>

Daba igual el tiempo que pasará, por las noches seguía despertándose gritando el nombre de Hans. Le suplicaba que no la dejara que se quedara allí, con ella.

Un acordeón, papel para liar cigarrillos y ellos dos. No pedía mucho.

Luego, el fantasma de Hans se convertía en Rosa y en su hermano y en su madre. Los ojos se la llenaban de lágrimas y el corazón se la desgarraba un poco más.

Sin embargo, el verdadero dolor llegaba luego.

Rudy.

Con sus rayos de sol por cabello.

Rudy.

Tiznado de negro.

Rudy.

Con la boca llena del caramelo.

Rudy.

Tirándose al río Amper solo por ella.

Rudy.

Rudy.

…._Rudy._ Muerto, yaciendo en la polvorienta acera de la calle con nombre de cielo.

Había veces, cuando el dolor la cegaba y la volvía loca, en las que pensaba que cada latido de su maltrecho corazón susurraba el nombre de aquel _Saukerl._

**2-.**

Liesel creció conforme los años pasaban. Dejó atrás a aquella niña que leía con avidez en el sótano, a aquella niña que robaba manzanas con…Rudy.

Su nombre aún seguía haciéndola daño, aunque la rueda continuara girando.

**3-.**

Mucho tiempo después, cuando pensó que sería capaz de soportar el dolor, volvió a Himmelstrasse solo para encontrarse con que el dolor era mucho más fuerte y más abrasivo de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Caía una leve llovizna y Liesel caminaba cabizbaja, ocultándose de todos gracias a su _paraguas_ de color azul plomo. No hubiera soportado que el paraguas fuera negro porque ya sabes…Jesse Owens, aún seguía siendo un latido de su corazón.

**4-.**

Los recuerdos la asaltaron. El paraguas cayó al suelo y en su _lengua _continuaba impreso el sabor a derrota, a miedo y a polvo que probó de los fríos labios de Rudy.

Estaba muerto.

Rudy.

Llevaba años, muerto y aún así Liesel continuaba llorando su pérdida.

Estaba loca. De un amor que llegó tarde.

**5-.**

Se sentó en el suelo, en el mismo sitio donde le había encontrado años atrás. Dejó que la llovizna empapara poco a poco su débil cuerpo y cerrando los ojos comenzó a rezar a un dios en el que no creía.

Rezó por Hans, por Rosa, por Max. Rezó por ella, por su hermano, por el hijo de la mujer del alcalde.

Rezó por Rudy, para que todo fuera un _malentendido._ Rezó para que él apareciera por la entrada de la calle, con el viejo balón de fútbol en la mano y con sus típicas palabras: "¿Qué hay de ese beso Saumenchs?"

Lo rezó con tanto fervor que cuando nada de lo que deseaba ocurrió la decepción fue demasiado grande para su deshilachado corazón.

Se puso en pie, con la mirada perdida y le dijo adiós a sus recuerdos, a sus fantasmas.

Adiós, Hans.

Adiós, Rosa.

Adiós, Rudy…

**6-.**

Te quiero, Rudy.

Adiós Rudy.

Te quiero. Adiós. Rudy. Te quiero. Rudy. Adiós. Rudy. Rudy.

Liesel, la ladrona de libros, sonrió ante la falta de palabras. Recogió su paraguas del suelo y se alejó de la calle con nombre de cielo.

Rudy.

Ahora podría descansar en paz. Ahí estaba la _declaración_ que tanto hubiera deseado escuchar.

Liesel.

Ahora podría sonreír. Podría enterrar sus miedos en el fondo de su cuaderno.

La ladrona de libros giró la cabeza antes de marcharse de Himmelstrasse y tocándose los labios con el dedo índice recordó ese único beso, que sabía a muerte y a dolor, que Rudy tantas veces le había pedido y que tan solo al morir había podido conseguir. Si, lo recordó todo y esta vez con una sonrisa. La rueda sigue girando. Rudy no esta. Pero ella aún tiene sus palabras.

Latido. Rudy. Latido. Liesel. Latido. Rudy. Despedida. Rudy. _Saukerl_. Latido. Rudy. Beso. Rudy.

_Adiós._

* * *

><p><strong>[…]<strong>

Me maravilla lo que los humanos son capaces de hacer aunque estén llorando a lágrima viva, que sigan adelante, tambaleantes, tosiendo, rebuscando, hallando.

**[…]**

* * *

><p>Gracias, por leerme. Por dedicarme estos valiosos minutos de vuestro tiempo, espero que haya merecido la pena.<p>

Besos. _Sighs. _


End file.
